Graystripe had Linonophobia
by ForevermoreNevermore
Summary: Graystripe is spending his days in a twoleg-nest visiting with his friend, Millie, eating the terrible crunchy food, and dreaming of the forest. Then... he encounters his doom.


_A friend of mine was talking about having this phobia, and it just popped into my head... very much like Saving Abel's song does._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors._

Graystripe awoke to a sizzling in the air. As he stretched out, that savory scent wafted down to his nose and he wished that the twolegs would share. Honestly, he didn't know what the sizzling smell was, but it smelled nicer than a fat mouse after leafbare. The plush bed under his paws was kneaded and clawed so that it was rougher and comfier.

A sudden nipping at his heels made the gray warrior whip around, hackles raised. Much to his dismay, it was merely the undersized rat-for-a-dog. It looked more like a coughed up hairball than any dog he had ever seen.

"Go sniff some other dogs tail, mouse-brain, and leave me alone!" Graystripe hissed. The poofy dog drooled and hopped off like an overly furry rabbit. The warrior rolled his eyes and padded into the room the scent was coming from. He opened his mouth a little to allow the scent to tickle his taste buds. At that moment, a twolegs bent down and poured some very loud food into a bowl. Then, it splashed some water into another bowl, rubbed his fur, and returned to what it was doing.

Graystripe curled his lip disdainfully at the food and went through the floppy exit. The cool morning air nipped at Greystripe's nose, so he puffed up his fur and walked around on the small patch of grass.

"Millie! Are you there?" he called at the wooden fence. The she-cat hopped up without a sound and smiled down at him.

"Yes, of course I am, silly!" she mewed. Graystripe grinned wryly and hopped up to the fence next to her.

"Well, good morning," he purred and wrapped his tail around hers. She purred and nuzzled his nose.

"Good morning to you, too. I was-" she was cut off by a rumbling. The two cats turned to see a monster rumble into the rock path, and then die. _They have more lives than a Leader… _Graystripe thought, _they die and then come back to life when they eat something._ Twolegs spilt out of the monster's stomach and let out screeching sounds.

"Why are they so loud?" Graystripe yowled and pinned down his ears. Millie shook her head and bared her teeth.

"I should get going. I think those twolegs want to see you," she whispered and hopped down. Graystripe cocked his head and before he could even wonder what she meant, he found out. A pair of twoleg paws grabbed him around his waist and pulled him down. He yowled in protest, but it was to no avail. The twoleg brought its hand down hard and scratched him roughly.

_This is worse than fighting the other three Clan's Leaders by yourself!_ He thought furiously as the beast currently holding him brought him back into the dump of an oversized nest he had escaped from. _Can't these people see I just CAME from here? Do they think I fell from the sky and wish to go in there?_ He thought as the twoleg set him down on the floor and then ran from the room.

Graystripe curled up and began to wash himself. Being in this nest made him feel dirty. After he was sure he was nice and clean, he wrapped his tail over his nose and began to dose off.

He dreamed he was back in the forest. The scents and sounds were as glorious as they used to be. It was warm and the cool breeze brought the smells of mice scurrying through the undergrowth. He opened his mouth and pawed at a bouncy, green leaf. He was shocked to see a mouse dart our from under it and look at him. Graystripe's razor sharp claws shot out and just as he was about to kill the mouse, it opened its mouth and let out a twoleg squeal.

Graystripe went from glorious dream to rude reality faster than any sane cat should. His eyes shot open and right there, facing him, was a giant, waving tentacle.

"Oh Starclan help me!" The gray warrior yowled as he clawed his way onto his paws. The twoleg let out a screech and waved the stringy thing in front of him again. Terror jumped up into his throat as he ran away from the freaky thing. He twirled around the corner into the kitchen and slid on the slippery floor. _Curse you, whoever created this Starclan forsaken stuff!_ There was another twoleg yowl and Graystripe turned to see the big lunky twoleg running after him, waving that monster in front of it's face. Graystripe's claws shot out in terror and, using them as leverage hauled himself across the floor to the main hallway. The floppy door flapped as the warrior sped out of it and crashed into the green grass.

"MILLIE!" he screeched, his voice cracking. The she-cat jumped on top of the fence and looked down at her mate, her eyes wide.

"What's wrong Graystripe?" she asked. Graystripe held up a paw, and saw… hanging from a claw… that tenticaly monster clutched to his paw.

"Oh Starclan save me!" the warrior shouted, running in a circle, hoping to save his paw from being eaten off. He stopped as he heard a mewing chuckle. Up on the fence, Millie was laughed. Graystripe settled down, twitching, and watched as she eventually fell off the fence. He walked up to the fence and mewed through the wood.

"I see you find humor in my terror," he mewed flatly. The laughing finally stopped and Millie's voice drifted through the wood.

"Graystripe… the almighty deputy of Thunderclan… is afraid… of string! You've got linonophobia!"


End file.
